Second Chance
by MissJaee
Summary: Chihiro Ogino has grown up. After 13 years of waiting no one has come for her, but she still doesn't give up hope. What happens when she is given a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fan fiction ever. I was really inspired by the other pieces of writing that I read so I figured I should join too. I'm open to lots of critism; good and bad. I hope you guys enjoy it !**

**Thoughts are in ****_italics._**

**Oh and just so we know I do not own Spirited Away.**

**Chapter 1: Lost, but Now Found**

Narrator's/Chihiro's POV

_I should've never left._

_Why did I leave?_

_Do they think of me?_

_Does HE think of me?_

_Do they even remember me?_

_Ha, of course they don't. I'm stupid to think I was ever that important to them._

It had been 13 years since Chihiro Ogino had been to the Spirit World. Ever since she got back to the Human World nothing was ever the same. Her parents stopped caring for her and barely paid her any attention. Chihiro had raised herself and never asked her parents for anything, knowing she wouldn't get it anyways. As soon as she was old enough she moved out, not wanting to stay some place where no one cared. Her parents were unaffected by her move, seeing as how they paid little attention. She didn't hate her parents, but she didn't appreciate the fact they left their little girl to grow up on her own. She hadn't moved far, just an hour or so away from her old house.

Chihiro's childhood wasn't rough, but it was very lonely. As she grew up she made no friends, she preferred to stay by herself. No one really understood her. In school she excelled in all her subjects, math and art being her favorites. She was a content person and made do with what she had. Even though Chihiro was sad she always had a smile on her face, trying to hide how much she was really suffering.

Chihiro had grown up very beautifully as well. She wasn't very tall; around 5'5. She had grown out of her child roundness and had inherited very nice, but subtle curves in all the right places. Her hair had grown to the middle of her back in gentle waves. Her chocolate brown eyes were framed with long eyelashes that cast shadows on her face. When she did smile, which was very rarely, whoever was near her couldn't help but smile too. She had a very calming and infectious aura. Chihiro had grown into a very beautiful woman.

Currently Chihiro worked in the only library in her small town. She enjoyed her job because of the quiet. She was just turning off all the lights before she left again for the night. She was often the last person there and was assigned to lock up when she left. With all the lights off and the door locked Chihiro made her way to the car. This was not the first time she had thought about the Spirit World. She missed everything about it; the smell, the scenery, the people. Oh how Chihro missed all of her friends. Kamaji, her grandfather in a sense, Lin, who was basically like a sister to her, Zeniba, who had treated Chihiro as her granddaughter, Boh, the little baby who she had grown to love, she even missed his evil mother, Yubaba. But most of all she missed the one who had saved her multiple times all those years ago, the one who was her friend, the one she could trust, the one that had created the biggest impression on her when she left the Spirit World, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, or as she called him, Haku.

_~ sigh ~ _

Whenever Chihiro thought of Haku her heart broke a little more. She missed the dragon so much it hurt to even think about him. He had promised her that they would meet again, but it had been 13 years! How much longer would she have to wait? The more she thought about this the more she doubted ever seeing him again. She was just a stupid human who wandered in a magical world many years ago; it seemed unlikely that anyone would remember her.

A silent tear fell down Chihiro's face. The Spirit World was her home. That was where her real family was and she thought about it every day. As she drove home she passed the same road that had led her and her parents to the magical place, she thought of the amount of times she tried to go back and ended up finding nothing but an empty tunnel. She was depressed and was as lonely as ever. She parked the car and opened the door to her house.

Chihiro was very simple, as is her taste in decoration. The inside of her house was filled with subtle pastel colors. Nothing to flashy, but very calm and warm.

_Better than Yubaba's taste, that's for sure,_ Chihiro thought to herself, smiling at the memory of the old witch's terrible taste in decoration. Chihiro went straight to the bathroom, in need of a hot shower to calm her muscles. This was her usual routine as soon as she came home from work. As she was taking a shower she thought of what it would be like if she ever went back to the Spirit World. Even though it had been a long time, Chihiro didn't give up hope. She trusted Haku and knew that one day they would meet again.

_What would he look like now? He couldn't still be the same 10 year old boy I met years ago. He was pretty cute back then; could he possibly be even more handsome now?_

Chihiro blushed at her thoughts. She pushed them to the side as she got dressed. Before Chihiro went to bed she always read a book. It helped her relax and usually put her into a deep sleep. She grabbed one of her favorite books and turned on her table lamp. Books seemed to be Chihiro's only friends for the past few years and she enjoyed their company. As she was about to reach the end of her chapter she heard a noise coming from down the hall.

It was faint at first, but then the sound of breaking glass and heavy foots steps made Chihiro more afraid. She got off her bed and grabbed the nearest weapon; her can of air freshener. She slowly opened her door and tip toed to the end of the hall, around the corner of the kitchen. The noise got louder and finally Chihiro could hear the voices of men, maybe about two. She got even more nervous.

_How did they get in? What do they want? How will I get out alive? _

She didn't know what to do, she tip toed back to her room thinking of ways to get out. Obviously her can of air freshener wasn't going to do much but make the place smell of apples and cinnamon. She stopped her pacing and looked up at her window. She wasn't too far from the ground and it wouldn't hurt that much if she jumped, maybe just a few bruises. She bruised easily, this wouldn't be a problem. Chihiro heard the men approaching her door; she acted swiftly, threw open the window and dived out for freedom.

She landed on her back; that was going to leave a mark and ache in the morning, but Chihiro had to act fast before the men found her. She got up slowly making sure everything was intact, and then she made a run for it. As she looked back she realized the men were running at full speed to try and catch her. She didn't know what they wanted or what they were after, so she continued to run; not slowing down.

Chihiro wanted to scream, but was so out of breath. She only heard the rapid beating of her heart and the raspy gasps of breath coming from her mouth. They were still behind her, not seeming to get tired.

_Gosh! Would they ever give up? _

Finally one of the guys screamed at her:

" Chihiro! We're not trying to hurt you, we're here to help! Master Kohaku sent us."

Hearing Haku's name made all her joints lock. She couldn't move. If Haku sent for her then it was safe for her to trust these men, right? She slowly turned around and waited for them to catch up. She was impressed at how far she had run.

Finally they caught up to her and started panting heavily.

"Jeez Chihiro, are you a track star?", one guy said.

Chihiro still kept her guard up, not knowing if she could trust these guys.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?", Chihiro asked.

One guy stood straight and said, "Oh how rude of us, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Master Koroki, but you can call me Roki. And that is my brother Master Koyoko."

Master Koyoko bowed at Chihiro. "I prefer Yoko. The whole 'Master' thing is overrated", Yoko said to Chihiro.

Chihiro took in their appearances. Roki was a tall, well-built man. He had a head full of blonde curls that fell over his shoulder. His eyes were a brilliant blue, just like the hakama he had on. He had a strong jaw and a boyish grin on his face. Yoko wasn't much different. He was about the same height, 1 inch more or less. Unlike Roki, he had straight, fire-red hair coming down to his waist, covering one eye. However, the striking violet shade of his eyes were evident enough to see through the screen of hair; they were the same color as his hakama. His features still had a little bit of roundness, but he still had the physique of a man. He gave Chihiro a devilish playful smile. He was unique is his own way. Overall, both men looked gorgeous and had the essence of gods.

Chihiro found herself admiring their looks longer than necessary. She quickly came back to reality.

"You didn't fully answer my question. Who are you guys", she asked repeating herself.

Yoko cleared his throat, "We are the Kings of the Spirit World, but more importantly, we are Kohaku's brothers. He sent us to come and find you. We're here to bring you home Chihiro".

**That was the first chapter! How was it? Remember I'm open to all types of critism. It's important, I want you guys to enjoy the story. I'm not sure where to go with my next chapter, but I'm sure it'll come pretty soon. Any questions just ask. Sayounara ! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. High school is a lot of work. But finally here it is! I hope it's as good as or better than the last chapter. Don't forget I'm open to all criticism. **

**Thoughts are in **_**i**__talics._

Chapter 2: Going Home

Chihiro's POV

I stood there watching Roki and Yoko; too shocked to even speak.

_Are they telling the truth?__Should I trust them?_

"We speak the truth; we would never lie to you Chihiro." Yoko stated.

"H-how did you know that's what I was thinking?" I asked, knowing I didn't speak my thoughts out loud.

Yoko answered with a cocky grin, "The perks of being a god. I can read minds."

My cheeks heated up. _Did he hear everything I had thought, does he know how I feel about Haku?_

"Yes Chihiro, I know the feelings you have for my brother, but that is nothing to be ashamed of." He stated with a smile. "If it makes you feel any better I can block your thoughts out. I won't listen to them without your permission."

I sighed with relief, "Thanks. I would appreciate that."

Yoko smiled once again with his two rows of perfectly white teeth gleaming.

Roki then cleared his throat, "Okay, we have limited time, we must go back at once. Haku is a very impatient man."

Just thinking about Haku makes my heart flutter with joy.

_I can't believe I'm finally going back! I wonder how much everything has changed. Will they be excited to see me?_

"Is it okay if I go back and pack a few things before we leave?" I asked, not knowing how long I would be staying.

"That won't be necessary. Haku has everything set up for you, although if you would like to get a few things you may." Roki said.

I started walking back towards my house. Roki and Yoko were a few steps behind me, conversing about the trip, I assumed. Then I started to wonder.

_Why didn't Haku come to get me himself? Was something wrong?_

This seemed a little strange to me, but I figured I would get my answers later.

We reached back to the house and I went in through the front door. There was broken glass everywhere. I turned to Roki and Yoko.

They both gave me apologetic smiles. "Sorry, but Yoko is really clumsy," Roki stated.

I let it slide; I would be leaving soon anyways. I went to my room and only packed the essentials; undergarments, my favorite vanilla shampoo, lady products and my sketch pad. After I was finished I zipped up the bag and made my way down the hall.

"It's so unfair! How come Haku gets to have her? He always gets everything he wants." What sounded like Yoko, complained.

I hid behind the corner, not wanting them to notice my presence. I know ease dropping is wrong, but I was too interested for my own good.

Roki comforted him, "Dear brother, all will be fine. You will soon find the one you shall marry. Then not even father can harm us," he stated with a tight grin. "The prophecy will come true and we will live our lives normally. Chihiro was not destined to be with you and you know that. We have to do this right or our chances of surviving will be limited.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?!" I clamped my mouth shut realizing I just exclaimed my thoughts out loud.

Roki looked up at me expectantly; like he knew I was standing there.

I wanted to bang my head against a wall. _Of course he knew I was standing there. He's a god!_

He smiled at me, guessing what I was thinking and shaking his head to confirm my thoughts.

He then said, "I think it would be best if Haku told you this story."

I smiled and shook my head remembering that I was finally going back home. I was anxious and ready to go.

"Okay, so how are we getting there? Are we going to fly? Do you guys turn into dragons too?" I asked, curious as to how they got here in the first place.

Yoko's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Of course we can turn into dragons. I'm better looking than Haku too!" he exclaimed.

Roki cleared his throat, "Before we leave, is there anyone you would want to say goodbye to? We won't be coming back Chihiro."

_We won't be coming back_.

Wow. This made me think. Of course there was no one else except my parents, but it's not like me disappearing would affect them. I should still say goodbye; I would leave a note. I glanced at the clock above my T.V. in the living room. It was 1:14 a.m. Where had the time gone?

"I'll just leave a note for my parents, just so that they know." I said.

Roki gave a smile of approval. He snapped his fingers and out of thin air a pen and paper appeared. They flew over to me and I grabbed them. I smiled again. It had been a while since I saw magic happen right before my eyes; It was amazed me. I started writing the letter.

It read: _Dear Mom and Dad,_

_This is a goodbye letter. I'm leaving Japan and going home to the spirit_

_world. It's a long story and maybe one day I'll tell you everything, but for _

_right now just know that I'm happy and safe and that I love you guys._

_From your daughter,_

_Chihiro_

That's the best I can give them now. Hopefully they'll understand. I folded the letter and handed it to Roki. He placed it in between his hands and closed his eyes. A few seconds later a baby blue light shone around the letter and then it disappeared. Roki then opened his eyes. The brilliant blue that his eyes were seemed to have dulled a bit, but they were still striking against his pale skin tone.

_Why did his eye color dim?_

Ughh, I always have so many questions. They can wait though.

"Chi. Is it okay if I call you that?" Yoko asked.

"Sure", I smiled. Yoko seemed like a playful older brother that I was already starting to enjoy having around.

"Okay Chi, come on you'll ride on me!" Yoko exclaimed with a wicked glint in his eyes.

I gulped, not knowing what to expect from this ride. Yoko seemed cool, but only the Lord knows what this ride might be like.

"Stand back", Yoko said.

I took 5 large steps back and then waited for Yoko to change. There was a dim violet light that shone around his entire frame. His body looked as if it was trembling. He floated a little above ground and then his body started to elongate. His hands and feet turned into claws and his face started to transform into that of a large reptile's. After what seemed like hours, but were only a few moments, the young man that was once in front of me, turned into a magnificent dragon!

His scales were a nice magenta that sparkled from every angle. His horns, as well as his claws, were a metallic bronze. His snout was wet and I could tell from the way his mouth was hanging open, exposing very sharp, white teeth, he was smiling at me.

I smiled back, and without waiting for instructions jumped on his back. It took a bit of effort seeing as how he was so big, but I finally got up there. Even though he was quite long and large, his physique is slim. I grabbed on to his horns for support.

_Ah the memories I have of this. If only it were Haku. _

I was all ready to go, but I had a feeling I forgot about something. Or maybe someone. . . Roki!

I feel bad for almost forgetting about him. I look around the room to see if I could find him. He was leaning against a wall concentrating very hard on something. Feeling the intense stares I was giving him he looked up and smiled.

"I have to stay here for a while. To do some clean up," he said, looking around, "and to make sure no one notices your absence. Don't worry. Everything will be taken care of. Yoko take care of her. Have fun". He stated with a gentle smile.

I nodded. I figured I could trust Roki. I waved goodbye and then tapped Yoko, "Let's see how fast you can go Yoko!"

With that, Yoko playfully growled, telling me he was up for the challenge. Before I could take another breath Yoko had started flying at full speed, crashing through the walls of my house in the process.

_Roki is going to have a lot to clean. Eh, he's a god, he'll be fine._

Thankfully nothing hit me while I was on Yoko's back. I felt like I was on a rollercoaster. The intricate twists and turns Yoko was performing would've made me nauseous if I wasn't having so much fun. I screamed in joy begging him to speed up. His eye rolled back to look at me, thinking I was crazy for wanting to go faster, but he granted my wishes anyways and picked up the speed. My hair was whipping behind my head so fast. The wind pushing against my face started to make my eyes water. But I didn't care; I felt free.

I wasn't concentrating on where we were headed, exactly; we were too high up anyways. We did travel far from my house though.

Yoko started to slow down. His flying pace became steady and it felt relaxing. There was a comfortable silence between us, but me being me, I always had questions to ask. Even though I knew he couldn't answer them directly, I figured I would still put them out there.

"How old are you Yoko?" I asked realizing I was most definitely not going to get an answer.

Yoko's frame shook from chuckling. He lowered us to the ground and stopped flying. I got off, maybe just a little too quickly because I ended up losing my balance. Before I could embarrass myself and hit the ground, Yoko was magically there, holding me by my waist. I blushed a little at the contact and shifted out of his grasp.

He looked at me up and down; checking to see if I was okay. He looked up at my eyes and smiled again before answering my question.

"Well in the spirit world I'm around 25,384 years old." I gasped really loud, causing him to smirk. The he continued, "But the equivalent in the human world would be 25 years."

I processed that for a minute. _25,384! Wow! _

"Wow. You're so young." I said, sarcasm evident in my tone.

He chuckled. "Any more questions you might have before we continue our trip?"

_Only another 800, but I won't ask them all._

"I didn't know Haku had brothers. He never mentioned you guys."

"Well at the time you and Haku met, we didn't know each other." He stated matter-of-factly.

I was officially confused.

"Wait, so when did you guys meet?" I asked clueless.

"Maybe I should leave the story telling to my brother." He smiled apologetically.

I was getting upset at everybody keeping secrets. I wasn't going to ask him any more questions; I lost interest for the moment.

"We should really get going," he said looking at me seriously, "Roki is right, Haku doesn't like to wait".

I agreed, seeing as how I was getting sleepy. Yoko transformed quicker this time and grunted for me to get on. I hopped on with ease and got comfortable, not knowing how long the ride was going to be. Before I knew it we were sailing through the sky at a gentle pace.

_I'm coming home Haku. _

I smiled and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sooo I hope you're excited because this is the first chapter I wrote in Haku's POV! I had a lot of fun writing this. It was kind of difficult and I think it needs a lot of work, but I hope you enjoy **

**Thoughts are in **_**italics.**_

**Chapter 3: Waiting**

Haku's POV

"Should I tend to the garden Master?"

"Do the flowers require watering?"

"Where should this go Master Kohaku?"

"Which color suits the room best Master; champagne or gold?"

"Would you like something to eat now Master? You haven't eaten all day!"

"Should I summon the floor waxer today?"

"I've drawn you're bath Master Kohaku. It will get cold if you let it sit there."

~ sigh ~

These constant streams of questions have been thrown at me all day by my servants. I was appreciative of their assistance, but I would just like to relax right now and they were getting on my last nerve.

"EVERYONE LEAVE AT ONCE!" I bellowed out to them.

"Yes Master Kohaku," they all said simultaneously, while bowing, and left without another word.

_Finally, some peace and quiet._

Lately I've been very stressed. Being one of the kings of the spirit world isn't easy; and with the absence of my brothers it is 3 times more work.

I tend to snap at my servants like that a lot lately. It's not intentional . . . all the time.

I got up from my throne and approached the large doors made of gold. They opened automatically; very slowly might I add. After making several turns and opening many doors I finally reached my destination; the bathroom. I was in need of a bathe to calm my muscles. Of course two servants were there, waiting for instructions, but I simply dismissed them. I am capable of bathing myself. I find it unnecessary for people to wait on me hand and foot. After taking off my clothes, I folded them and placed them on the chair in the corner. I walked to the white tub, with golden accents, that was placed in the middle of the room and I tested the water. It was blazing hot, just the way I like it. I slowly got in and sighed in satisfaction. I sank to the bottom and let the water incase my body. I took out the band releasing, my shoulder length, dark green hair and let it float around in the water. I came back to the surface and closed my eyes, resting my head on the ledge of the tub. That's when I got to thinking.

_Where are those two? I sent them to get Chihiro 2 weeks ago! Well in the human world that's probably like 2 days, but still! I've waited too long. They are really testing my patience. I thought I could trust Koroki; he's the responsible one of the two. They're lucky I can't leave. I would've gotten her myself._

Since the day Chihiro left I promised myself that we would meet again, no matter what happened; but when she left everything changed. I quit working for Yubaba_; _tired of doing her dirty work. I decided to search for my river. While flying around aimlessly for quite some time I came across 2 dragons that were fighting. I hadn't seen other dragons for years so I went to introduce myself. I thought maybe they could help find my river. I remember everything so clearly.

~ Flashback ~

They were fighting when I landed and changed into my human form. Not seriously, I could tell it was play fighting, by the way their mouths hung open in playful grins.

I cleared my throat, getting their attention. "Hello," I bowed, "my name is Kohaku and I am a river spirit. I was hoping you could be of assistance in finding my river."

They both, staring at me in shock, landed and changed into their human forms. I have to say, they both were uniquely different; one blonde and one red head. They seemed to be the same height, with the most interesting colored eyes. This was the first time I'd met the two, but being around them felt familiar; like I knew them already.

They stared at each other for a moment longer then turned back to me. The one with the blonde curls asked, "How old are you Kohaku?"

"13,782." I responded. At least that's what I thought.

"Where did you come from?" the one with the red hair asked.

"I just quit from working in a bathhouse. I worked there for the majority of my life. The witch that ruled the place stole my identity, but it was given back to me and now I am in search of my river." I answered truthfully, hoping they could help me. I was very weak and in need of my river. Without it I felt like I wasn't living; almost dead. I needed it to restore myself.

The next thing I knew both boys threw themselves at me, causing us all to land on the ground.

They were sobbing in my ear. "KOHAKU! We have finally found you!" one screamed in my ear between sobs.

I stayed still not knowing how to respond. I waited for them to remove themselves from me and then I looked at them with many questions.

"What do you mean 'you've found me'?" I asked confused.

"Kohaku," the blonde said looking at me, "My name is Koroki and this," he pointed to the red head, "is my brother Koyoko. We have been searching for you for 5,000 years! We are your brothers and now you can finally come home!"

I stared at him in shock. My joints were locked and my brain was trying to process the information that was just given to me.

"W-what do you mean you are my brothers?" I asked stuttering.

The one named Koyoko answered, "We can prove it just to make things simple." he said impatiently, "But you're going to have to change into a dragon."

I did as I was told; wanting to see if these two were actually related to me. After I transformed they did as well. Their dragon forms were very magnificent. They both spoke to me to me in my head, which scared me a little.

"_Okay Kohaku," Yoko thought, "We need you to think about fire. Think about the heat, the flames intensifying, how it is a part of you." _

I followed the instructions. For a second my throat started to itch at the thought of raging flames. It was burning inside of my mouth and I couldn't handle the heat anymore. I opened my mouth to let some cool air in, but what came out scared me.

I never knew I could breathe fire, but this confirmed everything. Large forest green flames were roaring in the air. I couldn't control them, I tried to stop, but the flames wouldn't die. I looked at the two who claimed to be my brothers and before I knew it they were spitting fire of different colors from their mouths as well. Koyoko's fire was a nice violet shade and Koroki's was a brilliant blue. Their fire mixed with mine and for a few seconds I sat there admiring the pretty colors that were being made once they combined.

After a few more moments of staring into the fire I started to see pictures. They weren't clear, but they were visible enough. I saw a family. Three young boys were running around playing in a river while two adults were sitting under a tree admiring the boys. Something was telling me I'd seen this before. The boys got out of the river and ran to the man and woman and started to laugh and play with one another. It looked like a big happy family. The boy that caught my attention was the one sitting in his mother's lap. He had forest green hair and he seemed like the youngest of the boys. His eyes were sparkling with joy. It was bothering me that he seemed so familiar, yet I couldn't place his face in my memories.

Each boy, though completely different, had many similarities. For one they all had the same nose and the same dazzling smile. The most striking similarity was the dragon shaped mark they all had on the left side of their stomachs. I recognized the scar; I have one just like that on my stomach. I figured it was just a birthmark.

After a few more seconds of staring at such a moving scene, the picture vanished and all traces of fire were gone.

"_Okay Kohaku, change back to your human form."_ Koroki thought to me.

I changed and waited for them to do the same. When they did I looked at them waiting for answers. I was still confused.

"So, how does that prove we're brothers?" I asked, still lost.

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy!" Koyoko screamed, "How can you be so dense Kohaku?!" he yelled at me.

I just stared at him, tilting my head to the side, waiting for an answer.

Koroki just sighed. Koyoko started marching towards me, seeming angry. Once he got close enough, he lifted my shirt above my chest and pointed to the dragon that was engraved in my skin.

"This! This is the same scar all three boys had Kohaku! Don't you see? Those boys were us." He stated drawing an imaginary line from Koroki, to himself then pointing to me.

I shook with laughter, still not convinced. I am very stubborn when I want to be.

"How do I know that was truly us? Prove it." I said to them.

Koyoko let go of his tight grip on my shirt and lifted up his. He had the same mark on his left side. I then looked to Koroki just as he was lifting his shirt. The same mark was carved into his left side as well.

I stared at both boys in shock.

_Could this be? Are they truly my brothers?_

"We are Kohaku. We are your brothers and now we must return home." Koyoko said gently.

There were many emotions swirling inside of me and I didn't know how to control them.

The first emotion was happiness. When I left the bath house I didn't think about the possibility of having a family. Of course everyone had a family, but the last time I'd heard or seen mine was more than 10,000 years ago. I found it very unlikely they would be around. Now here I am, finding out that I have not only one, but two brothers. I was elated, to say in the least!

The second emotion I felt was fear. Trust is something that is hard to earn. These random boys claim they are my brothers. Even though all the proof points towards that being true, I still had little doubts.

_What if this was all a trap? What if they were just like Yubaba, trying to imprison me for another 10,000 years?_

I tried to stay optimistic and pushed all the negative thoughts to the side for a later time.

The last emotion was sadness. Even though I was ecstatic to have a family, I felt terrible that I couldn't share this moment with Chihiro. She would've been just as happy for me to find out I had somewhere to go. Sharing this moment with her would've been perfect.

I got my emotions under control and faced my brothers, who were staring at me waiting for an answer.

I smiled back at them and said, "Yes, we should return home. It's been a long time since I've been there."

Bright smiles widened across their faces and they started to laugh.

Moments later we all changed into dragons and flew off towards home.

~ End of Flashback ~

Ever since then keeping my promise to Chihiro has been extremely difficult. It's been 13 years in the human world. She must be mad at me. No, mad was an understatement; she must be furious. I know I'm disappointed that I couldn't reach her sooner. I miss her every day. I find myself thinking about her in all my moments of silence. She was the only one that truly cared for me (besides my family) and she was my everything. I may not have known it back then, but I know for a fact now that I have feelings for Chihiro Ogino. I don't know how potent these feelings may be, but they're there.

When Koyoko and Koroki took me back to our house, they failed to tell me, beforehand, that we were royalty. Our father Master Kobaseta, was King of the spirit world, making our mother, Master Ametsuri, Queen by marriage. Since we were their sons, we were all destined to take the throne. We didn't expect to take it so soon, however. Our father, the bastard he is, abused our mother and left. I had no idea what the details of the story were; mother refused to tell us. Now my brothers and I stand as kings. It's not easy and there is work to be done every day. I had to take care of business before I fulfilled my promise to Chihiro, even though I missed her terribly. Lately, the work seemed to have lightened up a bit and since we had to complete the prophecy to remain as kings, getting Chihiro was necessary.

The prophecy is another story in itself. It will all work out later though.

I looked down at my fingers and they were turning into prunes from sitting in the bath so long. I finally got up and retrieved my ivory robe that was hanging on the back of the door.

As I was tying the knot around my waist to secure the robe, the booming voice that was very familiar to me disturbed my peace and quiet. My head turned towards the banging on the door. I groaned, recognizing the person instantly.

A loud and obnoxious voice screamed, "HEY DRAGON BOY!"

_The peace was good while it lasted._

**Sooo how was it? Be honest. If the part with the prophecy is confusing to you now, don't worry loves. It will all be cleared up in later chapters. Truthfully I have no idea where this story is going. Once I start typing I just can't stop. Eventually I'll get something. Please review and arigato to everybody who has shown some support. I really appreciate it!**


End file.
